The First Kokiri: Tome I
by Kitoma Foxx
Summary: While searching though a library in the Forest Temple Link happens upon an ancient text that follows the journey of Kitoran, The First Kokiri. Link is then asked by the wraith of Kitoran to discover what had happened to him and free his soul.
1. The Wraith's Request

**Hello This is my first fanfiction ever so please be kind. I don't mind constructive criticism but I will not tolerate Flaming. That said enjoy^^****  
><strong>

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this except the story and the OC in this Fanfiction.**  
><em>

_**Also I don't follow the normal timeline. I make my own.  
><strong>_

**The First Kokiri**

**Tome I**

**Chapter 1: The Wraith's Request.**

In the dry and dusty air of the Forest Temple's library a lone blond haired man was shuffling though the ancient texts. The man wore a green tunic, white tights and brown boots and gloves with a matching green hat that trailed down between his shoulder blades to a point almost as to point to the blade sheathed on his back. The sheath itself was a work of art. Flowing gold inlays on a background of a dark but regal blue ending with point of gold engraved with intricate carvings clearly displayed this man as one of great status and a man of great status he was. This green clad man was none other than Link the Hero of Time.

A small blue fairy named Navi sat on his shoulder silently watching her charge. Finally after what seemed like hours Link found a tome that look almost as old as the bricks making the temple. Dusting off the cover revealed a plain cracked leather book with a flowing gold text written in what he thought was an ancient Kokiric dialect. From growing up with the Kokiri he could make out some of text. It read '_Primo Kokiri __I__'. _He picked the tome up gingerly and opened it showing more of the same dialect written in flowing handwriting. Link pocketed the book thinking Zelda would have more luck deciphering the book than him.

Just as Link turned to leave an unearthly breeze blew though the room scattering some papers and a cloud of dust. Link felt the hairs on the back of his neck stick up and he whipped around drawing his blade.

Link called out. "Who goes there? Show yourself!"

Then as if on cue a shadowy figure of a child no more than twelve appeared into his vision in the spot he found the tome. Though the area around the figure was lined with torches the figure seemed to suck the light right out of the air making it impossible for Link to see anything more than its silhouette.

The figure then spoke in a ghostly but powerful voice. "That book you carry…place it back"

Link held his head up defiantly. "And why should I?"

The figure stated almost as if talking to a child. "Well quite simply it's mine"

The figure walked forward the shadows following him until he was a mere six feet from Link but stopped upon seeing the fairy on his shoulder.

His tone changed to a much more friendly tone as he addressed her. "Ah Navi…long time no see eh?"

Navi was shocked and confused. "W-what do you mean? How do you know me?"

The figure shook his head. "Oh such a pity…. have I really been gone so long I've been forgotten?" He turned around and seemed to shrug. "Ah well what can I do?"

Link was now getting very annoyed. Who was this person to get so chummy with Navi after he was so hostile to him? Taking a step toward the person he was overcome with a chill going up his spine and caused him so shiver.

"I'd advise against coming near me again Link… very few have ever lived after coming in contact with a wraith" The Figure turned back to Link his eyes now a blazing red. "And trust me kid. Your blade will be pointless against me." He chuckled. "But I can see you want that book pretty bad…. I have a proposition for you."

Link scowled. "And what makes you think I'll listen to you!" Link stepped so he was right in front of the wraith. The chill was now a painful icy cold that penetrated him to the bone but he stood fast as the wraith laughed.

"Ha-ha you have courage 'hero' but that will get you nothing here. You are after all in MY study. Sure it may be in the Forest Temple but I was given this room by the first Forest Sage so everything you see in this room is mine. Now either you give my book back or you will be trapped in here forever." The wraith tuned and walked back to where he appeared. "Chose wisely kid."

Link thought for a second before saying. "I'll listen to what you have to say… but only until I'm satisfied you've told me everything I need to know will I give you my answer. But first I want to know your name."

The wraith nodded. "Very well… I was once known as Kitoran Jarreth"

Link put his blade away. "Ok Kitoran… What is this proposition?"

Kitoran continued. "That book that you have of mine…. I wrote it. It's one of the three journals I kept to keep track of my journey…..the problem is I can't remember what it was…..and even more so I believe me becoming a wraith had something to do with it. My request for you Link is to use that book to find the other two and find out what happened to me…please you're my only hope!"

Link looked to the book then back to Kitoran. "If everything you need is in your journals then why haven't you done it yourself?"

Navi spoke up now. "Oh Link he's a wraith! They aren't like Poes where they can touch the physical world! He can use the book because he can't even touch it….oh Kitoran how sad a fate you have…" Link grimaced at the news. Now he had to do something he just couldn't let Kitoran suffer like this!

Link looked into his eyes ignoring the chills it gave him. "Alright I'll do it…but I have a problem as well…..you must have lived a long time ago because the Kokiric you use is one no one's ever used in hundreds of years. I doubt anyone can read this now but the oldest Kokiri"

Kitoran huffed. "Well excuse me! It's not my fault that our language changed because you damn Hylians were too lazy to learn Kokiri. *Sigh* But fine…listen place my journal on the desk over there" He indicated a plain wooden desk in the center of the room. "I may not be able to touch the book but I can still read it. Just open the book and have Navi turn the pages. Her being a fairy should protect her from my wraith aura. "

Link looked to Navi. "He's right Link I could even fly though him and have nothing wrong with me. We fairies are awesome like that!" She gave him a cheeky grin before flying over to the table. "Now hurry up you two I don't have all day" She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot.

Kitoran laughed at her display. "By Farore she still hasn't changed….well we should get over there before she starts to yell." Link nodded and walked to the table placing the book down as Kitoran –careful not to touch Link- walked up beside him and motioned for Navi to open the book revealing the first page of text.

**End Of Chapter 1**


	2. The Quest Begins

**The First Kokiri: Tome I**

**Chapter II: The Quest Begins**

Link muttered dejectedly to himself as he left the Temple. Kitoran had read the book alright…..but Link didn't like what he heard.

***FLASHBACK***

Navi opened the book and flipped to the first page. Kitoran thanked her then turned to the book and read out loud.

_Last moon of the 2__nd__ Spring Bloom in the 3__rd__ year of Din:_

_I've been summoned by The Great Deku Tree to carry out a task in the Lost Woods. He seemed to be worried about something…but I guess everyone is seeing as the Hylians and the Gerudo seem to be on the verge of war. Anyway he's asked me to go into the Korok Region of the Lost Woods to find a cave with some ore he called 'Moon Steel' then use it to make a sword, when I asked him how I was supposed to do that he told me I would know once I arrived._

_I was told not to tell anyone where and why I'm going so I decided to make this journal to keep track of what I do should something happen to me. This way should I not complete this task whoever finds this, I ask of you to finish what I started. That being said I'm leaving on the morrow to the Korok Region. It pains me that I cannot say goodbye to my friends here in the Kokiri Woods but I trust The Great Deku Trees words to keep silent._

_Signed, Kitoran Jarreth_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Link walked into the Kokiri Woods several minutes later and headed for The Great Deku Sprout's Grotto when he was stopped by a small green haired Kokiri in a green turtleneck sweater and matching green shorts. It was none other than his old friend Saria. Since his defeat of Gannondorf several months ago the Sages were allowed by the Goddesses to return to their previous lives as a reward for saving Hyrule from Gannon's evil. Saria walked up to Link and smiled at him before speaking.

"So what were ya doing in my Temple?" She grinned at him and he replied.

"I was going though that library in there" Link told her but when her face went from her usual grin to a worried one Link said matter-of-factly.

"I guess you know of Kitoran too" At the mention of the name she shushed him hurriedly as several others looked over to see what was going on. She nearly dragged him into her hut and turn around to face him.

"Don't say that name around the others Link!" Saria spoke with a very serious but motherly tone. Link was confused and asked.

"What's wrong with saying him name? Is he evil?" Link grew troubled thinking about what he might have done if Kitoran was evil. Saria just shook her head and explained.

"No he's not evil…..listen….Kitoran is kind of a legend for us Kokiri….one we don't usually talk about so I understand why you haven't heard about him…." She frowned but continued. "He's been around for a long time…..if the stories are true he's actually the first of us Kokiri to be born…." Link crossed his arms before he spoke.

"So he's old, so what?" But he immediately regretted his words as Saria huffed and wacked him with a Deku Stick leaned on the wall. "OW! What was that for?"

Saria gave him a death glare and lectured him. "Now listen here Link didn't you remember ANYTHING I taught you when you lived here? We Kokiri consider age a very important thing in our lives. When a Kokiri reaches a certain age we are granted the ability to both leave the forest whenever we please but we also from that point on gain more and more power from Farore for every century we live. So him being older than any of us makes him very powerful! That's what!"

Link nodded. "Ok I get it. But I doubt that's why you dragged me here is it?" Saria sighed and sat on a chair motioning to one beside her. Not wanting to be rude Link sat down and turned to her hoping for some insight. They sat in silence for a minute before Saria spoke again.

"Ok….Kitoran left us around twenty years ago in the middle of the night….but he came to me and told me The Great Deku Tree was sending him on a journey into the Korok Region to make a weapon of some sort…but he never came back….then the Great Civil War began and you showed up in your mother's arms…..after you left the forest and pulled The Master Sword from The Pedestal of Time and after Gannondorf rose to power and several days before you went to face the Water Temple Kitoran returned" Her voice started to tremble as tears formed in her eyes. "But when I told him I was a Sage and had to help you he flew into a rage and ran off….Then…..then a week later I was in the library and I saw him…but he was a Wraith…..and I knew he had been killed…*sob*…but I don't know how…and he can't remember either…."

Link reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her and she gave him a weak smile. He thought. 'So he got killed…..was he coming after me?'

He spoke out loud "Do you know why he was so angry?"

She shook her head and Link gave her a reassuring smile. "Well he asked me to use his journal to find out what happened….but if what you told me is true and he came back from the Korok Region then I shouldn't have to go there to search."

Saria "That's what I thought when I read it when he wasn't around…but the book is missing pages from his first entry…like he didn't want someone to know what happened…I think he hid the pages in the cave he mentioned in the journal."

Link nodded that seem likely; after all they also discovered the missing pages. At that point Navi decided to pipe in. "Hey Saria…..would you like to come along? You seem to have known Kitoran before he…well….before what happened."

Saria looked at her then to Link with wide hopeful eyes. Link sighed, he could never say no to Saria especially when she used her 'puppy eyes'. He gave a nod and Saria gave a skwee and hugged Link tightly around his neck.

"Oh thank you Link! You have no idea how much this means to me. Navi was right; he was a good friend of mine before you came. Thank you again!" She let him go and moved to pack a bag of various traveling supplies. Link smiled at her eagerness to help and also a bit surprised that she knew exactly what to take: A sleeping bag, a Fairy Slingshot, several red potions, a bunch of nuts and berries and of course her Ocarina.

She turned back to him with her now full pack. "Ok I got everything I need let's go!" Link nodded as they left her house and into the Lost Woods heading for the deeper Korok Region.

***End of Chapter II***


	3. The Keaton

**The First Kokiri: Tome I**

**Chapter III: The Keaton**

Saria and Link set out at dawn the next day into the Lost Woods. After about an hour or walking they came to a small clearing with a small patch of flowers in the center around a pool of crystal clear water. They decided to take a break and sat at the water's edge as Link refilled their eater skins. Saria was wandering around the glade when she stepped on something and a loud crack was heard when she looked down she saw she had stepped on an old bone and she let out a shriek. Link was immediately at her side looking at the bone.

"Don't worry it's just an animal bone" Link said comfortingly. Saria was almost in tears.

"I-I thought it was a Stalfos bone *sniff* I thought it would come back to life *sniff* I was scared!" She started to bawl into Links shirt who just held her as she cried.

After she calmed they decided to make camp. Link set up the tents while Saria busied herself by making a small fire to keep the wolfos away and keep warm. She soon had a small blaze just as Link finished pitching their tents and sat down by the fire. After what seemed like an eternity Link spoke.

"Hey Saria?" He looked to her.

"Yeah Link?" She looked to him curiously wondering what was on him mind.

Link gave her a grin. "I was just wondering if you'd like to do a duet with me." He took out the old ocarina she had given him when he left the forest so many years ago. Saria smiled thankful for the chance to do something so peaceful when she felt anything but and took out her own ocarina and put it to her lips. She began to play a melody very familiar and close to her heart it was the same one she had taught Link to play when he first started his quest to save Hyrule. Link joined in the melody his eyes never leaving Saria's and as they both played they didn't notice a lone figure slowly approaching the camp.

The figure leaned on a tree by the clearing waiting for his presence to become known but he soon realised that they had no idea he was there so he decided to make himself known.

"Heh heh heh nice song you're playing eh?" The figure chuckled vanishing as Link whipped around to look and reappeared next to Saria. "Oh did I interrupt something?" He vanished again into the darkness of the trees when Link made a stab at him. "He he oh what fun you are" Link was getting VERY annoyed by this guy.

"Ok that's it who the hell are you?" Link looked to where the mystery man was but he couldn't make out his features as the darkness of the tree like obscured his vision for telling him anything more than that the man was clearly not Hylian. As the man tilted his head to the side two shaped on the top of his head almost resembling the ears of a fox flicked as did three tail-like shadows. Link raised his blade should he try to strike them. The fox-man just chuckled and said.

"Oh you're a fierce one aren't ya?" He chuckled again and teleported to the treeline behind them. "But you're a little slow heh heh" Link turned around to the voice but the man was no longer there. Then Link felt a tap on his shoulder and he whipped around aiming to cut the man's head off but the caught nothing but air.

"Oh ho ho a little hostile eh? I just thought that you may have been lost might need directions." The man's voice came from above him and when Link looked the man was on a branch. Link was finally frustrated at his fruitless attempts to hit the man he said.

"Ok ok you win now what do you want?" He looked at the man as he dropped from the branch and landed in front of him he saw what he truly looked like. He looked like a regular Hylian but he had three Keaton tails, and Keaton ears. He was dressed in a plain cloak and brown tunic but the strangest thing about him was he seemed to have a constant grin showing a mouth of fangs. He gave a large overexaderated bow before speaking. "Oh I want nothing more than to see what you are doing this deep in the woods hehe". Saria had taken a spot behind Link slightly fearful of the new Keaton-man. The man noticed this and made an almost theatrical expression of hurt. "Don't worry little Forest Sage I have no want to harm you" Saria glared at him.

"How do you know I'm the forest Sage?" She looked at him questioningly to witch he just chuckled and explained almost as if she should have known this already. "We Keaton know many things that are thought to be hidden hehe" Link decided to jump in there. "Listen you I don't care if you're a damn Darknut but if you hinder our journey to the Korok Woods I won't hesitate to kill you….got it?"

The man gave Link a funny look then chuckled as he said. "Hehe if it's the Korok Woods you're looking for I'm afraid you're heading in the wrong direction" Saria shook her head "That's impossible I've been there before and I know this forest like the back of my hands!"

"That may be so but about a week ago it seems the Korok Woods began to shift from its former position and went deeper into the Lost Woods…but what may have caused this even us Keaton do not know" He began walking around the clearing. As he paced his cloak flowed back his tails waving as he talked. "But if you wish it I can show you where the Korok Woods current location is"

Link looked at him uncertainly. "But if you do…..what will you want in return fox?" The man chuckled and gave a grin as he said. "Oh I want nothing hehe I just find you amusing is all, and I like to watch those that amuse me" Link scowled at him and was about to say something but he was cut off by Saria as she spoke. "Then I see no reason why we shouldn't accept your help….but I would like to ask one other thing from you….." The man raised an eye brow comically. "Oh?" Saria continued. "I'd simply like to know your name"

The man nodded but he looked slightly on edge by that question. "Oh….my name…..names can be a powerful thing you know should someone know how to use them…so you can just call me Keaton." He gave her a while grin. Saria giggled at his antics and nodded saying. "Hehe ok Keaton. I hope you don't mind if we make the journey tomorrow?"

Keaton shook his head. "Oh no that's fine with me little one you two look like you need the rest" Saria smiled and thanked him as she want to her tent but link stayed there eyeing Keaton. Keaton looked to Link and grinned. "Like what you see Hero?" Link scowled and approached him standing less then a fot away. "Listen you I don't care how much Saria trusts you but if you make even one move against us I'll make good on my promise to kill you….gout that?"

The Keaton just grinned and said. "Whatever you say hero hehe but remember the last time you tried to kill me? I can be quite….elusive hehe" Link grunted and turned around stomping to his tent leaving Keaton alone. Keaton looked to the sky with a grin on his face and thought to himself. 'Oh what fun this will be…..reminds me of when I met Cotton-candy hair….' He then walked up to a tree and jumped up to a branch and got comfortable ad like the other two he slept. But none of then saw the pair of eyes that had been watching them the whole time.

**End of Chapter III**

**_Keaton is property of Maannga._  
><strong>


End file.
